Changing the Traffic Lights/Transcript
Transcript for the season 1 episode of Gnome, Changing the Traffic Lights. Part 1: Normal Day in Gnome Land? Nah! * (fade in, where we see Gnome Land) * RINGMASTER GNOME: I thought today was going to be normal in Gnome Land, to be honest with you... * (Ringmaster Gnome points to a seemingly normal day in his home) * NORMAN: But there was this one time... I had this one job to change the traffic lights in Gnome Land when they stopped working. However, it did not end up so well... * (The intro for Gnome plays) * (Title Card: Changing the Traffic Lights) Part 2: Norman struggles to change the traffic lights * (cut to Norman on the street) * NORMAN: Morning Hope. * HOPE (as she walks by): Morning! What are you doing? * NORMAN: Oh, the traffic lights stopped so I have to change them. * HOPE: Um, Norman, you might want to look to your left... * NORMAN: What? * (zoom out to see a huge traffic jam. Dramatic Impact 3 plays. Hope and Norman gasp) * HOPE: That. * NORMAN: Oh, thanks for warning me, Hope! * HOPE: No problem. Bye Norman. * NORMAN: Bye Hope! * (Hope leaves) * NORMAN: Hello Cecily! * CECILY: Um, Norman, you might want to take a look at this. * (Cecily pulls Norman from the road where he was standing at. She shows him something) * NORMAN: What is this? * CECILY: I'd be careful changing the traffic lights. There has been a bunch of cars on the road all morning and I don't want you to get hurt. * NORMAN: Thanks for the warning, Cecily. Bye. * CECILY: Bye! (she leaves) * (Cut to Norman back on the road where he was standing at before) * NORMAN: Hi, Raleigh! * (Raleigh angrily honks her horn) * RALEIGH: Get out of the (bleep)ing road, you (bleep)ing idiots! Goddamn it! (she turns to Norman) Oh, hey Norman. Long time no see. * NORMAN: Oh hey Raleigh. Why were you swearing? * RALEIGH: There was a freaking traffic jam. I have to get to somewhere important! * NORMAN (to everyone except Raleigh, Cecily, Hope, Edna, and Ms Andie): Look you idiots! My friends need to get to where they need to be at and you guys are just hogging up the (bleep)ing road like there's no tomorrow! So if I were you, I suggest you get out of the (bleep)ing road! * EDNA (off-camera): Yeah, like what my boyfriend said! * (Edna then walks to the traffic jam) * EDNA: Look guys, Norman is trying his hardest to change the traffic lights, but he doesn't know how to! So wait patiently for it to be done. * STEVEN (suddenly): I wouldn't even be surprised right now if the police arrives on the scene. * KAYLA: Neither would I. * SERENITY: Count me in. Part 3: Everyone gets impatient (Kinda) * NORMAN: Look guys, stop whining about the traffic lights. I'll change them but it'll take about a few hours because I'm (bleep) at this. * (Pinkalicious sees Norman, Edna, and Raleigh at the traffic jam) * PINKALICIOUS: Hey Norman. * NORMAN: Oh, hey Pinkalicious. I'm trying to do today's job. * PINKALICIOUS: And what's that? Guarding the garden? * NORMAN: Usually, but not this time. I have to change the traffic lights. They're broken and I may have unintentionally caused a traffic jam. * (Owen comes in) * OWEN: What the (bleep) is going on guys?! * KAYLA: There is a (bleep)ing traffic jam in Gnome Land right now and Norman's (bleep) at changing traffic lights. * (Edna stares angrily at Kayla) * KAYLA: What? Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Gnome